Adamo
"We like our peace and quiet and we hope you do too!" Adamo is a quaint village town located in the Overworld. It used to be overseen by the Forgotten God, Amadeus, but he was later replaced by Callum, the Remaining God, after he banished Amadeus. However, Callum later set off into the world to reverse his immortality. History Before Adamo became home to gods, it was a quiet town with little action. Here, Amadeus and Callum grew up together. At this time, there were no major sways for or against magic. The town lived life naturally, but not without the assistance of magic. Amadeus' Era After Amadeus' ascension to godhood, he took up the throne in Adamo through popularity. He was well loved by the people of the town. Under his watch, the town flourished. Using his newfound godly power, he blessed the town with plentiful food, clean water, and kept away disease. During his reign, Amadeus faced no ill will from his people. He inspired learning and the exploration of magic in the town. As a result, the town became a place of knowledge and wonder. A few years into Amadeus' watch over Adamo, Callum returned. He had an army behind him and a demanded that Amadeus left the town. The two tried to talk it out, but neither would listen to the other. In the end, Callum forced Amadeus out and trapped him in the End. Callum's Era Upon forcing Amadeus from the town, Callum took up the throne. He knew that the town relied on magic, after living so long under Amadeus, and knew that he needed to be there to help it back to a natural state of living. Under his oversight, the town worked its way away from magic and resumed life without it. Overtime, the ideals of Amadeus fell silent, and Callum's belief if the evils of magic was picked up by the inhabitants of the town. Though some still followed Amadeus, they became outnumbered by those who followed Callum. This created a lasting effect of quelling the exploration of magic instilled by Amadeus. Eventually, Callum became restless in his oversight of Adamo. Unhappy and resentful of who'd he become, Callum left the town to search for the cure to his godhood. After he left, no one took the throne. The People's Era Once both gods were good and gone, the people of the town continued on with their lives. The small village town, once a place where people relied on each other and governed themselves, returned to their roots. It is now a community run village. People help people, and problems are dealt with together. Though most people still have a stance on magic and a god they follow, it is no more important than the time you get out of bed. The effects of magic still linger. Strangers claiming to be from different dimensions have made their way to the town. Their presence seems to wake magic where ever they go. Faint whispers wind around the forest to the north. They speak of a love long past. It seems the world is stirring once more. Trivia * Amadeus' temple is located in town * Though the town is generally grouped together, the "official" town borders extend out into the wilderness a little. This makes it to where some player's houses that technically aren't next to town are considered in town * Spawn in located in Adamo * Though the town doesn't operate under the gods, there is a joint temple called "The Temple of the Two Gods" in the town * The beacon in town gives you speed Adamos(7).png|View of the Community Farm Adamos(6).png|Photo of Violet's house and stable Adamos(5).png|Back view of the North Star Bakery and another side of the Community Farm Adamos(4).png|General view of part of Adamo Adamos(2).png|Upper view of Callum's temple and the central part of Adamo Adamos(1).png|View of the central part of Adamo 2019-03-18 21.45.48.png|Lower view of Callum's temple and the central part of Adamo